


Vegas Lights

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: One night in Vegas changes everything.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Vegas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: The author’s only knowledge of Vegas comes from The Big Bang Theory. Please don’t @ her for either that or being a BBT fan. Title comes from the Panic at the Disco song of the same name.

”So you’re coming to Vegas too?” Poe said. 

Ben sighed. “Guess it could be fun,” he said. “My only Vegas knowledge comes from Big Bang Theory, though.” Then, quickly, “Don’t judge me; my parents had me watch it when we were on vacation.”

”Then consider coming to Vegas your penance,” Poe joked. 

”I was trying to make my parents...” Then Ben relaxed. “Oh, I get it. I gotta give you credit, Poe; your snark went over my head this time. And to think you’re such a sweet person.”

”I’m not sweet?” Poe teased. 

”You are. Kidding aside, God willing I need to blow off some steam after that exam I took. Fuck...”

”One more semester to go, Ben,” Poe soothed. 

”Yeah.” Even smiling at Poe, Ben felt an odd flutter in his chest. Poe...Phasma had jokingly called them “Nine and Rose” once, as Poe was upbeat and compassionate like Rose Tyler (even though Rose Tico had jokingly asked why he got to be Rose Tyler), and Ben was like Nine. Or so Phasma said. Ben supposed they had big ears in common. 

And a growing affection for their friend. 

“So,” Ben said, “Do I have to get more dressed up for Vegas?”

”I don’t think Vegas has a dress code.” Poe said. “You look good, Ben.”

Ben smiled, trying to ignore that flutter in his chest. 

***

The plane ride to Vegas was excruciating. Unfortunately, thanks to seating arrangements, Ben was seated not far from a mother and her crying baby. It wasn’t like the baby could help it. It didn’t stop Ben from feeling like he was in the eighth circle of hell that Dante decided to leave out of _The Divine Comedy_.   
  
Poe must have sensed that he was in pain, because he gave him a reassuring wink. Ben nodded, smiling. He put in his headphones; unfortunately, Airplane Mode meant no Internet access, but he could listen to Spotify (thank you, Premium) to his heart’s content. 

Well, before the plane prepared to land and Ben had to prepare with it. 

They got off the plane once it landed. Poe turned to Ben. “You okay?”

”Next time we’re going to Vegas,” Ben deadpanned, “We’ll see if jetpacks are a possibility.”

”Dunno if that’s possible,” Poe said. 

”It’s 2021. Just because they didn’t invent the hoverboard...”

It was worth hearing Poe’s snort of laughter as they headed to the hotel. 

***

And the trip to Vegas already got more complicated when thanks to a hotel room mix-up, Poe and Ben were assigned together. 

”It won’t be that bad, Ben,” Rose Tico tried to reassure him. “I mean, it’s not like you’re rooming with...damn, I’m trying to think of the worst person you can room with.”

”Easy,” Hux said. “Professor Pryde.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh, give it a rest, Armie.”

”Easy for you to say,” Hux said. “You’re not the one who had to take his class...”

”Touché,” Rose said. 

”Yeah, Professor Pryde would suck as a roommate,” Ben said. ”I’m glad I’m stuck with Poe, at least. For starters, Armie, you’d hog the covers.”

”Thank you,” Hux said wryly. 

”Well, I’m glad you’re okay with it.” Poe said to Ben. 

”Do enjoy yourselves,” Hux snarked. “While you can.”

***

”Oh, this is a joke, right?”

”Yeah." Poe sighed. “Like something out of a cheesy fanfic, isn’t it?”

The hotel room only had one bed. Because of course it did.

”I could always take the chair,” Ben said. “It’s not like it’s a big deal.” It wouldn’t be so bad, except this was Poe. Gorgeous, wonderful Poe, who Ben was starting to see as more than just a very good friend.

”No, I don’t want to...make you feel uncomfortable. Really.” Poe sighed. “So we don’t get into ‘no you’, we can always just...face away, I guess?”

”Yeah.” Ben sighed. “If it’s all the same to you, I’m taking a nap. I’m fucking jet-lagged.”

”Suit yourself.” Poe said. 

Ben flung himself on the bed and closed his eyes. It was later, after waking up from a bizarre dream that he found Poe snuggled against him — and somehow, it helped him go back to sleep.


End file.
